


Jakiż to chłopiec piękny i młody?

by andrea_deer



Category: Literary RPF
Genre: First Meetings, Just a Kiss, M/M, Pre-Slash, Underage - Freeform, ale słowacki ma 13 lat, reuploaded, so you have been warned, stary fik
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-16
Updated: 2009-10-16
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: Mickiewicz jest gościem honorowym u państwa Bécu, dopóki nie pojawia się tam znany i sławny teoretyk literatury Jan Śniadecki. Wtedy pan Bécu nie przedstawia mu Mickiewicza, ale oświeceniowy wróg ideowy młodego poety orientuje się kim on jest i szydzi z jego poezji. Wściekły Adam wychodzi ze spotkania i wpada na początkującego, trzynastoletniego poetę i zarazem panicza domu.





	Jakiż to chłopiec piękny i młody?

**Author's Note:**

> Stary fik, opublikowany oryginalnie 16 listopada 2009, kiedy życie było prostsze. Nigdy nei doczekał się obiecywanego sequelu (czego wciąż żałuję), ale nie chciałabym, żeby mi całkiem zaginął, więc wrzucam na AO3.

Dom państwa Bécu był jednym z ważniejszych ośrodków kultury w Wilnie. Wielu znakomitych artystów ściągało tam aby ku uciesze licznych gości móc się ukazać w pełni kulturalnego światła. Jedynym problemem z tym wspaniałym i lśniącym kagankiem było to, że poza fascynującymi, różnokolorowymi ćmami przyciągał też najzwyczajniejsze, pospolite i uciążliwe muchy, które na byle gównie siadywały. Gówno, kompost, odchody, nieczystości, odpady… odpady kulturowe, wypróżnienia poprzedniej epoki… Adam zaklął w duchu, poddając się. Jakkolwiek by tego nie obrócić to nie brzmiało dobrze i nijak się w poezję nie wpisywało. Szkoda, był silnie przekonany, że jego nastrój znacznie by się poprawił, gdyby wpadł na jakąś zmyślną zwrotkę, w której nazwałby Śniadeckiego gówno-lubną muchą.

Starzec rzucił kolejną złośliwą uwagę na temat romantycznych, ślepych nietoperzy, obijających się po nocy. Spojrzał w tym momencie ponad ramieniem jednego z rozmówców prosto w oczy stojącego pod ścianą Mickiewicza, rozwiewając wszelakie wątpliwości, co do tego, czy wie z kim ma do czynienia. Grupka zebrana wokół Śniadeckiego, która mniej niż godzinę temu wychwalała Mickiewiczowskie ballady, teraz zaśmiała się dokładnie tak, jak tego od niej oczekiwano. Adam parsknął z pogardą i widząc dumny uśmiech Śniadeckiego uniósł swój kielich w niemym toaście, gratulując żałosnego towarzystwa, pozbawionego własnego zdania i recytującego przypisane im role. Wypił ostatni łyk wina i odstawił kielich do góry dnem na maleńki, ozdobny stolik, plamiąc szkarłatnie śnieżnobiały, haftowany obrusik. Gest wyraźny i zrozumiały na tyle, by nawet oświeceniowy starzec mógł go pojąć: ten „nietoperz” już tutaj bawić nie będzie!

Wymaszerował w ciszy z pokoju bez choćby jednego krótkiego spojrzenia za siebie. Teatralność? Owszem. Ale tylko gdy samemu się swoją rolę w tej Bożej sztuce pisze.

 _The world is the stage, the people are actors._ Przez myśl mu przemknęło by znów zajrzeć do Szekspira, gdy tylko wróci na swoją stancję, ale odrzucił ten plan szybko. Zbyt był wzburzony by siąść i czytać. Prędzej, jeśli już nie wyjdzie z przyjaciółmi by wspólnie się bawić i kpić z oślepionych starców, to zajmie się pisaniem zjadliwych liryków, które potem spali zawstydzony ich żałosnym poziomem. Przy całej miłości jego do pisania pod wpływem emocji, muza wyraźnie opuszczała go, gdy zbyt wiele przekleństw pojawiało się w jego myślach. Poezja widać lubi mrok i chaos, ale gardzi plugastwem i czczą nienawiścią.

Pogrążony w ponurych myślach powoli przyodział płaszcz, czekając aż lokaj wezwie dla niego powóz. Nagle zauważył stojące na schodach po lewej stronie przedsionka dziecko z oczami utkwionymi w Adamie. Być może ‘dziecko’ było zbyt dosadnym określeniem, ale młodzieniec był na tyle drobny, że za pewne wyglądał na mniej lat niż miał w rzeczywistości. Mickiewicz niejasno pamiętał, że pani Bécu miała syna z pierwszego małżeństwa z teoretykiem literatury. Adam przeważnie pamiętał teoretyków, krytyków i literatów, ogólnie, a jednak za nic nie mógł sobie przypomnieć imienia tego wyrostka. Jurek? Janek? Nie, znając jego rodzinę to musiało być coś bardziej egzaltowanego. Ale na pewno na jot. Albo L… Adam poddał się, nie próbując dalej zgadywać.

Spojrzał tylko w ciemne oczy chłopca, odwzajemniając jego spojrzenie i nie odzywając się ani słowem. Młody Słowacki wyraźnie się zawahał. Dobre wychowanie zabraniało dzieciom odzywać się niepytanym i zaczynać rozmowę z dorosłym gościem swoich opiekunów. Adam był jednak ciekaw, czy ciekawość skłoni go do złamania konwenansu. Lubił sprawiać, że grzeczna młodzież łamała zasady. Obijając się ślepo w nocy, a jednak trafiając do celu, ciągnięta nieznanym instynktem…

\- Zdaje mi się iż mój ojczym prosił pana na obiad – powiedział w końcu chłopiec głosem delikatnym, ale pewnym i Adam uśmiechnął się lekko na to małe zwycięstwo. – Czy mogę spytać co skłania pana do szybszego rozstania z nami?

Mówiąc grzecznie i poprawnie młody panicz łamał tak wiele zasad i konwenansów, że Adam aż miał go ochotę uściskać. Podszedł kilka kroków bliżej, stając pod schodami, na których stał Słowacki, przez co byli prawie równego wzrostu. Chłopiec nie zszedł niżej aby ich zrównać, ewidentnie preferując patrzeć na Adama z góry.

\- Obawiam się chłopcze, że już zostałem wyproszony – odparł Adam nieco bardziej zjadliwie niż to planował.

Młodzieniec zmarszczył brwi, najwyraźniej usiłując pojąć jak taki nietakt mógł zostać popełniony w jego domu. Potrząsnął zdecydowanie głową z falującymi brązowymi lokami.

\- Nie sądzę jakby to było możliwe, panie. Z pewnością musiałeś źle zrozumieć jego słowa…

\- Ach, słowa były tu całkiem zbędne, zapewniam panicza. Działania pana tego domu same za siebie mówią, a ja niezwykłem cieszyć swym towarzystwem gości, którym przedstawiony nie zostałem, a których cieszy szydzenie ze mnie przy każdej okazji.

Chłopiec wydawał się tym żywo poruszony. Blade policzki poróżowiały mu nagle, a oczy zapłonęły z oburzeniem.

\- Wychodzisz cichcem ze zranioną dumą, gdyż mój ojczym nie przedstawił cię oficjalnie Janowi Śniadeckiemu? To zrozumiałe przecież iż chciał uszanować znamienitego teoretyka literatury i uniknąć konfrontacji!

\- A jednak nie uniknął jej – warknął złowrogo Adam, czując jak cała wściekłość zbierająca się tego wieczoru powraca do niego ze zdwojoną siłą, a nagły brak szacunku ze strony podrostka tylko ją nasila. – Jedyne, co zrobił to odebrał jednemu z konfrontowanych broń, pozbawiając go tym samym szansy na honorowe wyjście z sytuacji. I ja tego nie doceniam, paniczu. Przykro mi, że to przeszkodziło nam w spokojniejszej rozmowie.

\- Nie sądzę abym odważył się rozpocząć tę rozmowę, gdybym nie zauważył twego pośpiesznego wyjścia – powiedział cicho chłopiec, gdy Adam już odwrócił się na pięcie do wyjścia. Poeta zatrzymał się i odwrócił głowę, patrząc na chłopca z zaciekawieniem i czekając na ciąg dalszy jego wytłumaczenia. – Słyszałem panie o twym wierszach i czytałem tomik kupiony przez mego ojczyma. Patrzysz inaczej na poezję niż moi nauczyciele… Chciałem byś być może zechciał zerknąć na moje rymy i…

Adam zaśmiał się wesoło, uradowany prośbą, z lekką kpiną zauważając, że chłopiec znów powrócił do nazywania go ‘panem’ i odzywania się doń z pełnym szacunkiem. Młodzik widywał na co dzień najbardziej znanych teoretyków literatury, był w końcu synem jednego z nich! A jednak po ocenę swojej poezji przyszedł do Adama Mickiewicza, młodego i początkującego poety, któremu marzyło się rozpoczęcie nowego rozdziału w historii literatury. Szkoda jedynie, że Adam miał już dość nieudanych prób poetyckich nadsyłanych mu zewsząd i przekazywanych przez wszystkich znajomych, a rymy młodego Słowackiego zapewne zostały odrzucone już przez wszystkich innych, których tylko mógł spytać o ocenę. I bardziej było prawdopodobne, iż odrzucał ich niedopracowany warsztat, a nie romantyczny duch. Adama mierziła sama myśl o czytaniu tych ‘artystycznych’ dokonań młodego panicza.

Zmierzwił mu włosy jak niesfornemu pięciolatkowi, a jego pobłażający uśmiech napotkał wściekłe spojrzenie młodzieńca, który wciąż patrzył na niego z góry. To jednak tylko zdawało się tylko Adama bardziej rozśmieszać.

\- Wybacz maluchu, ale nie mam czasu na takie głupstwa.

\- Nazywam się Juliusz i o ile dobrze pamiętam, to właśnie twórczość młodych zdaje się być przez pana faworyzowana.

\- Młodych, owszem, ale poetów, którzy coś przeżyli, coś czuli, czegoś doświadczyli w swych żywych sercach, a nie pańskich synalków, którzy wszelką głębię emocjonalną czerpią z cudzych wierszy – powiedział szorstko i ponownie odwrócił się od swojego rozmówcy.

\- Doświadczony się odezwał – burknął chłopiec za jego plecami, ale gdy Adam się odwrócił, unosząc brwi, zrobił niewinną minę.

Lokaj stał posłusznie pod drzwiami aby nie przeszkadzać i nie przyglądać się nawet rozmowie swojego panicza. Teraz jednak widząc idącego ku niemu Mickiewicza, skinął krótko, dając znać, że powóz już czeka. W końcu! Nagła wizja uwolnienia się dodała sprężystości krokom Adama.

\- Mnie przynajmniej nikt z literackich spotkań nie wyprasza – burknął nastolatek za nim i Mickiewicz obrócił się na pięcie by spotkać jego buntownicze spojrzenie.

\- Nie mam zamiaru czytać o twoich rzekomych przygodach, wrażeniach, emocjach, miłościach i tym co wydaje ci się, że czujesz, kiedy fantazjujesz, że jesteś bohaterem cudzego wiersza – powiedział Adam szybko, niskim, zirytowanym głosem, podchodząc szybko do młodzieńca i zastanawiając się ile razy ten dzieciak sprowokuje go do zrobienia dokładnie tego, czego chce.

Niedoczekanie.

Wstąpił zaledwie na pierwszy schodek, sprawiając, że Juliusz wciąż zdawał się być o kilka centymetrów wyższym niż on. Sięgnął szybko, łapiąc chłopca za kark i przyciągając jego głowę do siebie. Juliusz jęknął cicho ze strachu, łapiąc się poręczy by odzyskać równowagę i nie spać ze schodów. Nie zszedł jednak nawet o jeden stopień niżej, by odzyskać równowagę. Nie poruszył się nawet o milimetr, jak zaklęty w kamień, kiedy Adam przybliżył ich twarze zdecydowanie do siebie i pocałował go prosto w usta. Szybko pogłębiając pocałunek, powstrzymał uśmiech, gdy chłopiec jęknął cicho, otwierając bezwolnie usta i pozwalając mężczyźnie przechylić jego głowę dla lepszej pozycji i całując jeszcze mocniej. Przesuwając językiem po podniebieniu chłopca, po jego własnym języku, skłaniając go do oddania pocałunku. Zanim jednak Juliusz zdołał zareagować, Adam odsunął się ponownie, przesuwając swoją rękę z karku młodzieńca na jego ramię by pomóc mu utrzymać równowagę na wyższym stopniu, z którego się pochylał. Po chwili zabrał swoją dłoń całkiem i oddychając szybko, patrzył na błyszczące wargi Juliusza, jego rozszerzone źrenice i mocny rumieniec na policzkach.

Uśmiechnął się do niego wesoło.

\- Napisz mi wiersz o tym, a obiecuję przeczytać – rzekł radośnie i po raz ostatni odwrócił się do wyjścia, ignorując ciekawskie spojrzenie lokaja.

Tym razem chłopiec nie zatrzymał go ani słowem i Adam dotarł do swojego powozu w znacznie lepszym humorze niż opuszczał salę pełną gości w domu państwa Bécu.

***

Niecały tydzień później Adam z pewną radością odmówił kolejnego zaproszenia do państwa Bécu i szykował się właśnie do wyjścia z przyjaciółmi na imieniny jednego z nich. W głowie już pojawiały mu się wyrwane z kontekstu wersy wiersza, który może ułożyć na jego cześć. Miał wrażenie, że po dwóch czy trzech kielichach wina wiersz ułoży się prawie sam i nawet doda jakąś uroczą, dwuznaczną pointę. Służący zapukał i uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc swego pana w dobrym nastroju. Ludzie mówią, że służba, nie powinna reagować w żaden wyraźny sposób na nic, ale Adam nigdy nie miał sumienia skarcić starca, który nigdy nie uśmiechał się, gdy Adam był wściekły, czy smutny, ale zawsze, gdy miał ochotę nucić pod nosem i tańczyć.

\- Poczta, panie – powiedział wciąż uśmiechnięty lokaj i Adam skinął wciąż rozradowany i nucący pod nosem jakąś zasłyszaną melodię.

Zapiął swoją koszulę i podszedł do biurka, przejrzeć pozostawione tam listy. Kolejne zaproszenia, jeden list od jakiegoś pochlebcy i kolejne dwa zapełnione poezją z prośbą o ocenę. Westchnął ciężko na samą myśl o tym i już miał je odrzucić, gdy jego wzrok przykuło nazwisko jednego z korespondentów. Juliusz Słowacki.

Adam uśmiechnął się z lekką kpiną i jeszcze większym zainteresowaniem. Szybko otworzył cienki list, znajdując w nim zaledwie jedną stronę zapisaną ładnym, czytelnym pismem, którego od razu nieco pozazdrościł.

„Tak jak pan sobie życzył. Zwłaszcza ostatnie wersy są czysto pańską spowodowane inspiracją.

_Sonet._

_Już północ - cień ponury pół świata okrywa,  
A jeszcze serce zmysłom spoczynku nie daje,  
Myśl za minionym szczęściem gonić nie przestaje,  
Westchnienie po westchnieniu z piersi się wyrywa._

_A choć znużone ciało we śnie odpoczywa,  
To myśl znów ulatuje w snów i marzeń kraje,  
Goni za marą, której szczęściu niedostaje,  
A dusza przez sen nawet drugiej duszy wzywa._

_Jest kwiat, co się otwiera pośród nocy cienia  
I spogląda na księżyc, i miłe tchnie wonie,  
Aż póki nie obaczy jutrzenki promienia._

_Jest serce, co się kryjąc w zakrwawionym łonie,  
W nocy tylko oddycha, w nocy we łzach tonie,  
A w dzień pilnie ukrywa głębokie cierpienia._

Nie musi się pan fatygować z odpowiedzią. Wiem, że jestem dobry.  
Z wyrazami szacunku, Juliusz Słowacki.”

Mickiewicz zaśmiał się szczerze i przeczytał wiersz po raz kolejny. Ten dzieciak go kiedyś wykończy, pomyślał, kręcąc głową z myślą o zadufanym w sobie nastolatku. Nagle stanął jak wryty, zauważając, że zapomniał wszystko co zdołał wymyślić do wiersza dla swojego przyjaciela.

\- Cholera – warknął i westchnął, odrzucając list Słowackiego na biurko. – Ten dzieciak jest bardziej irytujący niż ktokolwiek mógłby się spodziewać.

Lokaj zerknął na niego przez otwarte drzwi, zaciekawiony swym panem, który znów mówił do siebie, ale Adam tylko pokręcił głową i dał mu znak by odszedł. Miał nadzieję, że przed tym jak będzie musiał wygłosić wiersz na tyle dalece wyprze z myśli Słowackiego, że zaimprowizuje coś godnego swojego przyjaciela. Na razie zdecydował się skupić na przypomnieniu sobie, którego z nich imieniny to były tym razem.


End file.
